mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Store
Please file requests as shown: Store Name (pending) Insert blurb about your experience with stores and how honest you are with your customers. ~~~~ Be reminded that the administrators have the rights to remove the privilege of this template at any time. ---- Cafe K (Accepted) Err, couldn't you just go through the market stands and check the records? Anyway, I'm quite active in terms of trade. My store has already had 3 customers in less than a week. I also visit other people's markets, e.g. for items I need for rank-ups. (Tires for example). Customers are always satisfied, and Uiuiuy even gave me a tip. (Thanks if you're reading!) 00:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :To get out of this Uncyclopedia mood, I'll go check up on your store and its history. 01:37, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea. 01:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Now your store is a complete mess. ;) 01:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I know, but at least mine hasn't got people running around going "WATCH OUT! DON'T SPILL THOSE...oops, too late..." :P 01:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) The 35Store (Accepted) I just opened my store and I have already made a few trades. I don't try to cheat people and have developed my own Loyalty Card. 01:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :The Loyalty Card does not affect the approval, but you're in anyway. You have been managing this store quite well in a very organized and professional manner. 02:13, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Qazshop (Accepted) Hi! Approval? Thanks! :Accepted. 19:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Bargain Busters 1 (Accepted) Accepted? I've got business so far, you know. :I was waiting for you to ask. Accepted. 21:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Joaq96 minimarket (Rejected) i love trading with people.i started with my mum at her store. :You have no customers. Rejected. 18:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Brick Stop Super Market (Accepted) Accept me i got about 5 costumers. :Okay, I think you're ready now. 23:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Ok So I Can put on the little template?? I think so. Boidoh 18:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh MackMoronMarket (Accepted) ive had several customers, many of which come several times, and have even created my own lottery and Birth day program. I always update my page, so people can get what they want. And i wont ever be happy until the customer is happy... :I have observed your actions and the results turned out positive. Accepted. 01:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) User:German77/jugerman store(Accepted) I have 3 customers last week i sell 3 ruby and 20 nails :All right, in that case...you're in 14:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Troyl's Junk Yard (Accepted) I'm extremely honest with customers and i have experience in stores outside of mln wiki. I've now had a total of 6+ customers counting the one that didn't know how to use register and ordered from the questions page. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 22:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Woot! Good for you. You're in. 14:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Bobertbojo2's SHOP OF UNKNOWN (Rejected) Ok. Link to shop is in the heading. I have three customers now. I think I am ready for you to say I am Approved. Bobertbojo2 14:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Your shop is looking great, but you still need a few more customers before I approve. Once you reach five or six, please ask again. I apologize if I'm beginning to frustrate you, but it takes patience, honesty, and customers to get the shop approved. 18:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. I can live with that. Collecting Store (Rejected) I look at everyones store to see if they have anything interesting. I look for Pipes & Gypsum. I am honest with customers I give clicks as soon as I am informed Customers that are buying are satisfied with what their getting 06:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I know I may not be an admin, but i do know you need at least five customers. you only have three (I'll buy something from you if you buy something from me!) :Whoever posted the message above was correct. A few more customers, and you'll be ready for the template. Sorry! 23:26, 11 May 2009 (UTC)